Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie
by Machu Pichu
Summary: OS inspiré par le sublime poète qu'est Shakespeare.A vous de découvrir le couple...


**Rebonjour ! Voici la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite. Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas mon plus bel écrit mais bon... avec le temps, je me suis améliorée ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie  
Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui ..._

La bataille finale était enfin arrivée, celle dont l'issue déciderait de l'avenir du monde ...  
Elle se déroulait à Pré-au-Lard, en première ligne, les plus jeunes et plus courageux, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Remus, Dumbledore ... Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, ainsi que de nombreux Aurors et d'élèves de Poudlard ...

_Il aimait la mort, et ses sombres promesses,  
Avenir incertain d'un garcon en détresse,  
Il voulait mourir, laisser partir sa peine,  
Oublier tous ces jours à la même rengaine... _

La bataille faisait rage ...Des sortilèges fusaient de partout ... Des corps tombaient les uns après les autres. Ils avaient été séparés mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, il savait qu'elle savait se battre après tout c'était sa lionne ...

_Elle aimait la vie, heureuse d'exister,  
Voulait aider les gens et puis grandir en paix,  
C'était un don du ciel, toujours souriante,  
Fleurs et nature, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente._

Il la voyait, elle était là. Elle repoussait les sortilèges aussi facilement que si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle se battait comme une lionne avec fougue et courage, deux des nombreuses qualités pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux d'elle ... Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, lui, fils de sang pur serait tombé amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe ... certainement pas lui ...

_Mais un beau jour, la chute commenca,  
Ils tombèrent amoureux,mauvais choix,  
Elle aimait la vie et il aimait la mort,  
Qui d'entre les deux allait être plus fort? _

Elle était là, se battant vaillament, elle aimait la vie, elle respirait la joie de vivre, elle ne voulait pas mourir, et elle ne mourrait pas ! Mais elle s'inquiétait pour son ange, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui ... et pourtant ...

_Ils s'aimaient tellement, ils auraient tout sacrifié,  
Amis et famille, capables de tout renier,  
Tous donner pour s'aimer, tel était leur or,  
Mais elle aimait la vie et il aimait la mort..._

Elle le chercha parmi la foule. Elle l'aperçut face à un mangemort sans capuche qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, elle savait qu'il chercherait à se venger, à le tuer ... En un instant, elle avait tout compris, et elle s'était précipitée, sans réfléchir ...

_Si différents et pourtant plus proches que tout,  
Se comprenant pour protéger un amour fou,  
L'un ne rêvait que de mourir et de s'envoler,  
L'autre d'une vie avec lui, loin des atrocités..._

Il était là, face à lui, l'homme tant détesté,son père,celui qui l'avait tué à petit feu et il allait en finir une fois pour toute. Il le toisait d'un air méprisant. Ils se ressemblaient tellement physiquement mais l'un n'avait pas de coeur tandis que l'autre en avait un en or.  
Il leva sa baguette, mais il bougea pas, il allait enfin retrouver sa mort qu'il chérissait, celle qu'il attendait tant ...  
L'éclair vert fusa, mais ne le toucha pas. Une silhouette s'était précipitée entre son père et lui. ELLE s'était pécipitée entre son père et lui. ELLE était morte pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie, il la vengerai, son coeur s'était déchiré en deux, il devait vivre pour elle, pour la venger ...

_Fin de l'histoire, obligés de se séparer,  
Ils s'étaient promis leur éternelle fidélité.  
Aujourd'hui, le garcon torturé vit pour elle,  
Puisque la fille, pour lui, a rendu ses ailes..._

Il allait le tuer, tuer ce monstre qui lui servait de père et qui avait massacré sa vie et tué les deux amours de sa vie, sa mère et son ange ...  
Enfin, il l'avait tué, ce démon qui hantait ces nuits.

La guerre était finie. Les forces du bien avaient vaincu le mal pour toujours mais au prix de trop grandes pertes d'êtres chers. La souffrance était dans tous les coeurs surtout dans le sien, on aurait pensé qu'après la victoire, tout serait redevenu comme avant, gai et joyeux comme si rien ne s'était passé mais impossible de nier. La souffrance et la douleur étaient plus que jamais présentes.  
Mais il devait vivre, il lui avait promis, il se l'était promis.  
Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, il donnerait sa mort pour elle ...

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie,  
Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui..._


End file.
